


Favorite

by kidboilsegg



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidboilsegg/pseuds/kidboilsegg
Summary: "No, Yuki had never been anyone’s favorite before. Which was why, when Kakeru said it to him so casually that one evening after Yuki begrudgingly offered to do his share of the paperwork so Kakeru could leave student council early for a date, it stuck."in which sad gay rat boy is sad and gay
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this in my head while washing dishes so do with that what u will

Yuki had never been anyone’s favorite before. Not in a way that mattered, anyway. 

The fanclub didn’t count; he was just an obsession to them. And being Akito’s “favorite” had just meant being his favorite toy. His favorite victim. His— Yuki winced and shook his head slightly to dislodge the thought. Happy. He was happy. He had friends. He had a home. He was better now. At least, that’s what he told himself.

He did have friends, though. He had to keep reminding himself of that, because it felt so foreign, so strange to truly be wanted and loved. Tohru loved him—he knew that. But she wasn’t the type to pick favorites. She loved everyone the same. 

Well, not the same. But equally. Family, friends, boyfriend (whenever that dumb cat finally got up the nerve to ask her out, at least)—she loved them in different ways, but she loved them the same. 

And he knew Haru looked up to him, but his favorite? That designation would have to go to Rin.

No, Yuki had never been anyone’s favorite before. Which was why, when Kakeru said it to him so casually that one evening after Yuki begrudgingly offered to do his share of the paperwork so Kakeru could leave student council early for a date, it stuck. 

He had thought about it all that night. The word had lulled him to sleep: Favorite… Favorite…

“You’re my favorite!”

Yuki started as his mind snapped back to the present. There were those words again. But… Yuki took a moment to re-register where he was. People wearing uniforms… School. Definitely school. Food… Friends... Lunch! He was at school, eating lunch with his friends. His friends… His eyes drifted over to Kakeru, and Yuki smiled softly. He let his eyes linger on his lips—just for a second—before following his left arm to… 

“I mean it, Komaki. You’re my favorite!” Kakeru had his arm draped over his girlfriend’s shoulder, and Yuki came back to reality. “I know I say that to everyone, but you’re my _real_ favorite. Pinky swear.”

Kakeru grinned, and Yuki’s heart jumped for a split second before immediately sinking all the way down to his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna put it out there that i realize that it's unhealthy to fixate on being someone's Favorite Person and if (biiiig if, seeing as this is literally my second fic ever and my first one was years ago bc i have no motivation for anything ever) i do another chapter, i plan to address that. tho it'll probably just be more sad shit tbh so i'm warning u in advance...


End file.
